La primera palabra de un Shinobi
by Shinrine Shuichi Elric
Summary: La primera palabra de un niño es la que recordara toda su vida... Idea loca que no se de donde diablos salio xD
1. Naruto

Un fic sin mas ni menos que salio de 15min atrás xD…

Un fic sin mas ni menos que salio de 15min atrás xD….

**Disclaimer: Naruto y co. Son de Masashi Kishimoto yo me dedico solo a deordenar todo lo que hizo sin fines de lucro xD**

Primer personaje: Naruto Uzumaki

**La primera palabra**

**By ShinRine Elric**

Konohagakure o Konoha para los amigos muchos años atrás xD para ser exactos 15 años atrás…

Naruto Uzumaki

-_Anda Naru, di Iruka_!!- decía un shinobi muy atento a la primera palabra de cierto chibi-rubio de ojos azules…

El pequeño Naru solo miro a Iruka con cara de "este Sr. Esta loco… pero quizás si le hago caso me de leche", axial que el bebe intento balbucear algo que lo ayudara a lograr su objetivo de decir algo que al Sr. Que tenia enfrente le agradara… todo sea por la leche!!...

-_I…d…!!-_ el peque seguía intentando articular palabra o al menos letras, a lo cual Iruka lleno de emoción ya que no paraba de saltar al escuchar al bultito de melena amarillo pronunciar algo que se podría traducir como "letras"…

_-Así Naru-chan, I-R-U-K-A!!, bueno contando que no los bebes batallan para decir la "r" __tendrás que decir I-D-U-K-A!!-_ definitivamente el próximo maestro ninja ganaría el galardón de padre del año **(ToT Muchos papas de Konoha deben de aprender de el xD)…**

Axial Iruka paso casi todo el día intentado que el peque Naru digiera su nombre o al menos un "papa", "señor", "cosa", "leche", "tonto", "baka", etc, pasando a miles de adjetivos los cuales quizás Naruto aprendió después y de ahí saco su famoso "dattebayo" xD el pobre Iruka ya no sabia que mas hacer para que el niño se dignara a decir algo…

Horas y horas, minuto tras minuto y que recibía el pobre Iruka, un "da", que Naruto le pegara para que ya lo dejara de molestar xD, un lloriqueo porque tenía hambre, unas largas horas de hiperactividad debido a que en su intento por hacer que digiera algo "coordinadamente entendible" le ofreció al pequeño chocolates **(demonios!! el horror de los papas con niños pequeños xD)** si bien el pequeño torbellino amarillo de Konoha estaba predestinado a ser excesivamente hiperactivo, con esto Iruka no lo estaba ayudando en mucho…

_-ToT Naruto… una palabra, lo que sea!!, di que soy feo, coleta de Indio mal parado, señor extraño el cual solo me da de comer y me duerme, intento de shinobi a medias completar!! Y.Y lo que sea!!...-_ sabes que el peli-café después de esto seria un excelente maestro porque Naru desistió después de mucho de intentar decir algo por lo que fue medio gateando y a medias parar hasta donde estaban sus juguetes, el niño estaba divertido con sus minis Kunais, sus pergaminos de plástico **(los cuales si los usas bien y les ponen sonido de silbato servirían como un "chipote chillón" xD)** pero antes de que Iruka retomara su gran afán del habla o se rindiera y tratara de mandar al chiquitín a la cama, alguien llego entrando de improviso…

-_Oh! Iruka veo que te has llevado una larga jornada cuidando a este pequeño "kitsune" revoltoso-_ el viejo Sarutobi, tercer Hokage de Konoha siempre relevaba a Iruka por las tardes casi noches de cuidar al chiquillo, por lo cual esa vez no fue la excepción…

-_Oh! Hokage-sama, gracias por venir, veo que trajo la cena (T.T que bueno porque m muero de hambre)-_ Terminaba el castigo de Iruka e iniciaba el del Hokage xD…

-_Así es Iruka… traje Ra…MEEEEEEEEEEEN!!-_ y después de esa gran palabra soltada en un enorme grito el pobre viejito termino en el piso con ojos de "símbolo de Konoha" porque ni él ni Iruka se dieron cuenta de que en el piso había un reguero de pelotitas de plástico **(de bebe! Obvio xD)** cortesía del futurisimo "Rokudaime Hokage" que muy divertido había decido abrir la caja donde estas estaban y regarlas por el piso mientras Iruka y el viejo Hokage se saludaban…

-_HOKAGE-SAMA!! ¿Esta bien?...-_ **(técnica del picado con el palito xD)**, mientras Iruka trataba de resucitar al ya medio moribundo Hokage no se di cuenta de que el plato que contenía su cena salio volando cayendo al "piso-bolitas" rompiéndose haciendo que su contenido salpicara en muchas direcciones manchando no solo el ya maltratado piso si no cubriendo en su totalidad a cierto bultito amarillo… el cual no se inmuto y solo se quedo viendo lo que le había caído como si de lluvia se tratara… **(. cositaaaaa!)**

-_Por Kami-sama, Narutooo!!-_ en dos por tres Iruka llego a donde estaba el bebe dejando al pobre viejo en el piso con dios sabe la columna medio quebrada o con inicios de Alz-heimer mientras auxiliaba al pequeño el cual se reía y jugaba con lo fideos y la extraña sopa que había caído en su cara…

-_Mírate!! Estas lleno de Ramen, ah! Bueno al menos alguien probara el ese rico Ramen del Ichikaru…-_ Adiós cena y tranquilidad y hola limpieza y visita al medico para llevar a Hokage-sama fueron los fugaces pensamientos del peli-café…

-_DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!!-_

-_DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!!-_

-_DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!!-_

-_DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!!-_

**Y AL FINAL DEL DIA… NARUTO DIJO SU PRIMERA PALABRA XD…**

hay.una.vibora.

Un fic sin sentido xD jaja se me ocurrio de pronto… proximo personaje si es que me da tiempo…

Sasuke Uchiha

Se aceptan comentarios xD

Life is white and blackand in the middle of that are the human been


	2. Sasuke

Aquí el segundo capitulo de esto… me tomo un poco mas de tiempo con Sasuke porque aunque no quiera creerlo el muchacho es complicado… ja ja

Aquí el segundo capitulo de esto… me tomo un poco mas de tiempo con Sasuke porque aunque no quiera creerlo el muchacho es complicado… ja ja!...

Disclaimer: Naruto y co. Son de Masashi Kishimoto y yo solo me dedico a desordenar lo que el hizo xD son fines de lucro xD

**--Deposite su anuncio publicitario aquí xD--**

**La primera palabra **

**Capitulo 2**

**By ShinRine Elric**

Sasuke Uchiha

15 años y casi 2 meses atrás…. **(Pronto sabrán porque la cuenta con todo y meses!, estamos hablando de Sasuke "Dios!, te aseguro que algún día alcanzare tu puesto" Uchiha, su primera palabra tuvo que haber sido muchooo! Antes del cumplir su primer año xD)**

Aldea escondida entre las hojas, para los amigos más cercanos y de la infancia "Konoha", para extranjeros, gente de la AFI, del FBI, de ANBU, de la NASA, cobradores y supuestos defraudados por Tsunade-sama **(baaa-chaaan xD)** es mejor conocida como "Konohakagure"… hay que evitarle muchas demandas a la líder de la aldea así que por eso se decreto que la pobre aldea tendría muchas abreviaciones en su nombre, también para poder evitar el pago de impuestos xD….

Barrio Uchiha, 7:00am en un día como cualquiera…

_-Biiip, Biiiip, Biiip­-_ Un gran aparato inventado por el hombre hace que esa mañana sea con un despertar muy "placentero" para aquella vivienda que era una de las tantas casas del ostentoso barrio Uchiha… **(dios!, Si me escuchas!! O alguna vez haces el intento xD lo único que te pido es que llene de granos con pus a quien invento los despertadores, son la peor herramienta de alguien que ama la computadora y adora pasar las noches en vela viendo anime, bajando porquerías que nunca utilizara, música que solo escuchara una vez y chateando con gente que nunca conocerá… xD)**

Aquella mañana como muchas otras el hermoso "invento" hizo que la señor y la señora Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha empezaran el día como cualquier otro, o al menos así pareciera porque desde que su segundo hijo había nacido no habían podido disfrutar de un merecido descanso ya que como todo buen bebe, el peque Sasuke era un ser que lloraba como cualquier niño de su edad **(10 meses para ser exactas xD)** por casi cualquier cosa o sonido extraño y el sonido de aquella alarma no fue la excepción…

-_Buaaaa!! Buaaaaa!! Buaaaaa!!-_ el chillido del más pequeño de los Uchiha podía escucharse a muchos kilómetros a la redonda que de ser una competencia entre este y Naruto podría decirse que quedaría en empate… **(el muchacho tenia que haber llorado, en ese entonces no era el "témpano de hielo compuesto de nitrógeno" que es ahora xD)**, el peque Sasu obviamente lloraba porque aquel sonido los había sacado de sus sueños por mucho aun "inocentes" carentes de "venganza, muerte, sangre, yaoi, kitsunes desnudos, hentai, pelirosas desnudas, travestismo **(véase Orochimaru y sus tendencias extrañas xD)" y demás cosas que en ese entonces aun no lo pervertían…)**

-_Fugaku, cielo!... Sasu-chan tiene hambre, ¿creo que ya es hora de que nos levantemos?, además hoy empieza la academia nuestro pequeño Itachi…-_ la señora Uchiha era una madre altamente responsable, no por nada era esposa del jefe del clan, de milagro no nos sorprendió que tuvieran un alto rango de disciplina militar en su casa xD….

-_mmmmm, esta bien!!, esta bien!!, ya me levanto, por una primera vez en la vida quería ser flojo, desganado y que no me importara para nada la disciplina de esta casa… pero en vista del éxito no obtenido… me pondré de pie…-_ No culparemos al Sr. Uchiha por querer ser "huevon" un día… es característico de todos los papas tener un día en el que quieren que su hijo de 7 u 8 meses se auto dependiente y sea capaz de servirse el desayuno, cambiarse los pañales, intentar caminar o gatear y por ultimo hablar por su propia cuenta!!... pero mi estimado Fugaku… son niños, no robots!! xD

Para antes de que los señores Uchiha se hubieran levantado y arreglado **(véase el Sr. Uchiha con una bata de baño, su pipa y un peinado no muy bien arreglado y a la Sr. Uchiha con sus "tubos" en el cabello… ¿Qué?!, insisto tuvo que ser una familia normal)** el pequeño Itachi quien por naturaleza era serio mas no carente de sentimientos como sus padres pensaban, tomo al pequeño Sasu de su cuna y empezó a jugar con el como buen hermano que era, porque pese a lo que muchos dijeran o comentaran el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha era por mucho que sea la redundancia un excelente hermano, teniendo mucha influencia en el pequeño…

-_Hola!! Sasu-chan!!, ¿Cómo esta mi hermano favorito el día de hoy?, bueno eres mi único hermano así supongo que eso esta mal dicho, ja ja!, ojala nuestros padres nunca me vean jugar así contigo, en primera a papá le daría un ataque al corazón y una embolia segura al ver a su primogénito jugar con un bebe y a mamá quizás le daría una parálisis fácil por ver a su hijo "orgullo de la familia" revolcándose en el piso y ensuciándose solo por hacer reír a su pequeño hermano…. Ahhh!!... familia, o la quieres o la odias, ¿no es así, Sasu-chan?, y bueno! Como vamos con tus primera palabras… ¿puedes decir… "Itachi"!!… __I-T-A-C-H-I!!-_ esa era la naturaleza de el Uchiha mayor antes de muchísimos brotes de sangre, muchísimas muertes incesarías y muchísimas ideas de venganza y traición… **(kami! Solo tu sabes porque hiciste a los mangakas unos locos sádicos arruina vidas xD….)** Aunque al igual que muchos hermanos el pequeño Ita-kun batallaba para enseñar a su hermano a hablar y aunque el le parecía que estaba en una edad correcta para enseñar a su hermano, había leído en muchas revistas y libros diversos artículos que la edad ideal para enseñar a un niño a decir sus primeras palabras era 1 año y fracción… el pequeño Ita-kun considero que la sangre Uchiha y el sharingan harían milagros inesperados… y quizás no se equivocaría…

-_I….I….I…ta…d…!-_ el pequeño de ojitos color "oscuridad" trataba en su muy pequeño mundo de imitar a su hermano y hablar… aunque sin éxito alguno, aunque el chibi no se deprimía y prefería jugar con el cabello de su hermano y el biberón que acababa de darle…

-_Ahhh! Llevo casi todo el mes intentado que digas mi nombre o algún otra palabra… hasta ese "dobe, usuratonkachi" de Shisui me dijo que si le daba un "sonaja" o me golpeaba en la cabeza con ella recordaría lo que le dije… ese maldito "dobeee" me engaño!!, ya me la pagara!!, con eso demuestra que no deja de ser un simple "usuratonkachi"… en fin Sasu-chan, debo ir a mi primer día en la academia, lleno de simples y normales niños como yo… Serra un día muy largo!!... te dejare con mamá y papá… y te veré hasta en la noche…!!"-_ Así el peque Ita-kun dejo a Sasu-chan en la sala con sus padres y ese día comenzó su larguísimo primer día en la academia…

Residencia Uchiha 12:00pm

-Sasu-chan jugando en su "corral", su madre se encuentra en la cocina… cocinando y su padre se encuentra en la sala leyendo los informes de cómo va el clan Uchiha y sus miembros en las misiones de la aldea **(¬¬ robándose el puesto de Hokage xD)**…

Residencia Uchiha 12:15pm

-Sasu-chan se ha dedicado a apilar los miles de cubos de plástico que tiene dentro de su "corral", su madre aun se encuentra en la cocina… cocinando y su padre lleva mas de 10 "-_mmrgh!!-_" expresiones de enojo… sonidos que solo salen de tu boca cuando tuviste una mala noticia, o "alguien te dijo algo que aunque le dijiste que no lo dijera te lo dijo, te caíste, lo que llevabas contigo se cayo y no solo si no que te mancho la ropa y no a gusto con eso te corto un dedo de la mano el cual comienzo a sangrar mucho, te ardía y se infecto durante una semana…", sip! Sonidos del enojo…

Residencia Uchiha 12:30pm

-Sasu-chan ha hecho la montaña de los Hokages, la torre Ifel, el Big Ben, la Muralla China, las Pirámides de Egipto y Chichén Itzá y miles de figuras mas con sus cubos de plástico en un vago intento de llamar la atención, su madre sigue aun metida en ese pequeño cuarto en el cual todas las madres hacen milagros… **(Cocina, cocinando xD)** y su padre ha aumentado sus "_-mmmrgh."_ Batiendo record Guiness….

Residencia Uchiha 5:00pm

El pequeño Ita-kun regresa y obviamente sus padres desean saber como le fue al mayor de sus hijos en su primer día en la academia, a lo cual el solo se limita a decir que "normal" y que los detalles los dará en la cena, acto seguido va en busca del pequeño Sasuke el cual después de haber construido la mitad del globo terráqueo con sus cubitos de plástico **(esos cubos nunca se acabaron xD)**, de ver como su mamá jamás salio de la cocina en la cual se encontraba cocinando **(me gusta dar muchas redundancias xD)** y de ver como su papá podía hacer sonidos cada vez más raros cuando tomaba uno a uno los pergaminos que le llegaban… simplemente se quedo dormido, así que el peque Itachi solo se limito a suspirar y dejar que su hermano continuara su sueño libre de ideas "sucias"… aun… xD

Residencia Uchiha 9:00pm **(es buena hora para cenar ¿no? xD)**

-_Y después de eso, el tarado "baka" de Shisui hizo que la maestra nos dijera la historia de Konoha una vez todo porque el muy "usuratonkachi" no lo había entendido, que tan difícil es aprenderse el nombre de los últimos dos Hokages… son solo dos!! Y no se por puede aprender que patético…!-_ el hermano mayor Uchiha seguía platicando acerca de su primer día, es obvio que Shisui era su mejor amigo por la manera en la que se expresaba de el **(todos los Uchiha son iguales xD)** el pequeño Sasu se encontraba en el regazo de su madre tomando su cena que solo constaba de leche y una que otra papila…

-_Que bien hijo, espero que demuestres lo mucho que sabes en la academia, y tu Sasu-chan algún día crecerás grande y serás igual de "inteligente y grande" que tu hermano Itachi, ¿cierto?...-_ la Sra. Uchiha jalaba la pequeña mejilla del menor de los hermanos esperando que el pequeño entendiera lo que estaba diciendo…

-_mmmm!!­_­- la gran expresión del Fugaku Uchiha… muchos padres dirían que al buen entendedor pocas palabras…

-_Me pregunto ¿cual será la primera palabra de Sasuke?, la verdad no hemos puesto énfasis en tratar de enseñarle alguna, en fin… espero que sea una buena… Ita-kun!!, ¿puedes llevar a tu hermano a su cuna mientras yo recojo los platos?-_ la madre de Itachi dijo esto mientras le daba a cargar a Sasu a su hermano mayo el cual solo asintió y se despidió de su padre con una reverencia… llevo al pequeño bebe hasta su cuna y lo deposito en ella…

-_Anda!! Sasu!! Di… I-T-A-C-H-I!!... __ToT nada te cuesta!! Anda dilo…-_ en un intento mas esa noche, Itachi quiso que su hermano dijera su nombre, pero el peque Sasu solo bostezo y vio como su hermano soltó un profundo suspiro de derrota… hacer hablar a un pequeño tan pronto se necesitaba de mucha paciencia…

-_Ahh!... bueno, quizás mañana… además tengo que preparar mi venganza contra Shisuiiii!! JA JA JA!! SI CREE! QUE PUEDE VENCER A ITACHI UCHIHA ESTA MUY EQUIVOCADOOOO!!-_ Itachi por un instante había perdido la razón y comenzó a gritar dejando en claro que algún día su estabilidad mental llegaría al limite… por lo cual no se dio cuenta de que alguien susurraba…

-_Ita-di…. Mmmpff… do…be… Usu…da…tonkashi….!!- _

-_Ita-di…. Mmmpff… do…be… Usu…da…tonkashi….!!-_

-_Ita-di…. Mmmpff… do…be… Usu__…da…tonkashi….!!-_

Traducción: "Itachi… Mmmmpfff… dobe… Usuratonkachi…!!"

**ESE DIA, SASUKE UCHIHA DIJO SUS PRIMERAS 4 PALABRAS….**

**--Este anuncio es pagado por la xD--**

Etto… espero les haya gustado… esta un poco raro pero no podía dejar al "todopoderoso, no necesito ayuda yo puedo solo" de Sasuke decir solo una palabra xD…

Se somete a votación el siguiente personaje

Sabaku no Gaara

Sai

Hatake Kakashi

Uchiha Itachi

Haruno Sakura

See ya!!

Gracias por los reviews a **Yondaime Sparrow, Narukone-chan y Rilka** nn se les agradece los comentarios xD


End file.
